


The Merchant Who Chased Their Dreams

by JohnnyAppleShy



Series: Cyril Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyAppleShy/pseuds/JohnnyAppleShy
Summary: As the war nears its end, Cyril has a chance encounter with the new painter of Garreg Mach. They discuss the war, Almyra, and where the future might take them, with Cyril receiving an offer to return home.My contribution to Cyril Week 2020 – Day 6: Future
Relationships: Cyril & Ignatz Victor
Series: Cyril Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cyril Week 2020





	The Merchant Who Chased Their Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Cyril and Ignatz’s C and B supports

Cyril finished wiping down all the tables in the reception hall. With that out of the way he made his way for the cathedral. He was delighted, it would be the last part of Garreg Mach to clean for the week. It felt nice making everything spotless, and given how much it reminded him of the days before the war, he couldn’t help but enjoy it.

It had now been a few months since he and many of his former students had returned to Garreg Mach. Yet in that short time much of the monastery had been repaired and refurbished. As Cyril walked across the bridge connecting the cathedral to the rest of the monastery, Knights moved alongside, carrying lots of stone for the continued cleaning effort.

_Yeah, just keep moving, and things will be back to normal soon._

It was nice, Cyril couldn’t deny that since returning to the monastery he felt a little better about things. Sure the war wasn’t over, but it’s end felt close, and he was excited to finally be done with it.

Moving under the large iron gate, Cyril entered the cathedral, ready to start inspecting and cleaning all the pillars, pews, and floors. He looked around to check how crowded it was. He always cleaned it on days without songs or sermons to ensure no one got in his way. As his intuition predicted, it was largely vacant. There was a nun in the corner reading letters from some box, and another praying on one of the pews, but that was it.

He walked through the large building while inspecting its overall condition, finishing by arriving at the large pile of rubble that sat in the deepest part of the cathedral. It was smaller than it had been last week. _Good._ As Cyril made one last look, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. In the room with the four saint statues, it looked like someone was standing inside. The caretaker approached, hoping to satisfy his curiosity.

Reaching the entrance, he noticed the green hair and outfit. Sure enough, it was Ignatz. He was standing in front of an easel with a paint brush. _Painting, of course._

Cyril tip toed behind Ignatz to try and get a look at the picture. He didn’t seem to notice. The former student was meticulously inspecting the picture, adding gentle strokes here and there, clearly fixated on his work. Right as Cyril was close enough to get a good look however, Ignatz froze, and slowly turned around.

“AAAAAAAH!”

Apparently he was too quiet. Ignatz jumped at the figure behind him, promptly falling to the floor.

Cyril flinched. “Geez, you’re still so jumpy.”

“C-c-c-cyril! Goddess, how did I not notice you? I nearly felt my heart jumping out of my body!”

“Sorry about that. I wanted to see what you were painting but didn’t want to interrupt. You looked so focused.”

He put his hand out, which Ignatz gladly grabbed to stand up.

“What are you painting anyway?”

Ignatz dusted himself off before answering. “Why, I’m painting the goddess herself!”

Cyril raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you done that already?”

He laughed sheepishly. “Well I mean, since we can’t know for sure what she looks like, I thought it would be fun to paint multiple interpretations.”

Cyril glanced at the painting. There was a woman with long beige hair praying. A ray of light shone above her head like a halo, emitting yellow and brown lights around her.

 _Wait a minute._ “This looks a lot like Mercedes.”

Ignatz blushed as he quickly covered the painting. “W-w-what!? Cyril n-no! This is the goddess, I wouldn’t make her so similar to…”

Cyril crossed his arms. “Pretty sure I saw you last week painting Marianne and saying it was the goddess too.”

Ignatz couldn’t get out of this one. “Ah ha ha ha ah….I guess you’re right.” He bowed and rubbed the back of his head. “I guess I do have a tendency to base my paintings off of reality. It is um…a great source for painting!”

Cyril smirked. “Uh huh. Well I got a lot of cleaning to do, so I won’t keep you from it. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Ah no no…”

He turned to leave.

“Cyril!”

“Hm?”

“I uh, actually wanted to speak with you about something.”

“Yeah? Will it be quick?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. How about if it does, I’ll help you with the cleaning?”

Back during the academy days, Cyril would have refused. “All right. What’s up?”

Ignatz smiled. “Well, do you remember that time before the war, when I asked if you might want to go with me to Almyra?”

“Hm…I think so. Wasn’t it just before war broke out?”

“Yeah! I wanted to ask about that again. The war seems to be winding down, and I think it will only be a month or two before Fodlan is once again at peace.”

“What’s that got to do with Almyra?”

“Well, I’ve heard that our leader would like to communicate with Almyra, and even sign a treaty of mutual agreement.”

 _Already knew that._ “Yeah.”

“When that happens, it will be possible to travel freely between the two.”

“And I guess you want to do that?”

He nodded. “Before returning here I paid a visit to my family. I…I had a talk with my parents that was well…dramatic, to put it lightly.”

Concern flashed across his face. “Yeah? Is the Alliance okay?”

He chuckled. “Oh yes yes that’s fine. I meant more, well…I was honest with them about my future, and where I want to take it. I told them that despite training to be a knight, I wanted to be a painter. They…were not happy. My father really lost his cool.”

Cyril frowned. “Oh. Sounds scary.”

“Ah, yeah, family can be really scary ha ha. But I’m glad I was able to be honest with them for once. It was difficult, but also felt liberating.”

“Are they okay with you being a painter?”

“My mother was open to the idea. My father…less so. But I was able to convince them that if I can use it to benefit our business, they might support it.”

“Hm.”

“That’s a part of why I’d like to go to Almyra. Trade between them and Fodlan is so rare, I can only imagine the riches that could be made.”

He turned to his image. “I’m painting as much as I can in the hopes that I can sell them in Almyra and show my parents that my dream is worth chasing.”

Cyril took in his words. “You’ve really thought this through huh?”

He giggled. “I have, thanks.”

They stood there, silent for a moment.

“But Cyril, that’s not the only reason I want to go. I’ve always wanted to see more of the world, to leave Fodlan and see what else is out there. Being here for so long…it almost feels like I am suffocating, and I can’t help but wonder what other ideas, foods, and cultures I am missing out on by staying here. I don’t want this to be the only time I go abroad, but the first of many instances.”

Cyril smiled. “You’ve always had big dreams Ignatz.”

He returned the warmth with his own smile. “So I wanted to ask if you remembered my proposition Cyril, and if you wanted to see your homeland again?”

The smile disappeared as Cyril looked down, lost in thought.

“Ah don’t feel pressured to say yes, or even answer at all. I understand it is a big thing, and I also know it’s not your favorite topic. We can start cleaning the cathedral if you’d prefer. I really don’t mind going on my own, Leonie even said she might join.”

He looked at him, content. “Thanks Ignatz. To be honest, I haven’t thought much of Almyra since the war started. I’m not sure. But I think…”

“Hm?”

“I think I’d prefer to stay here. The war has been difficult enough, and I’d like to help rebuild Fodlan and make it safe, both for myself and anyone else who doesn’t have a place to stay.”

Even if it was expected, he could tell Ignatz was a little disappointed. “Ah, very well. Fodlan is lucky to have someone like you here to help.”

He nodded. “Although…”

“Although?”

“You said you’re going to be selling things. Does that mean you will also be buying things?”

“Oh, very much so! If I’m able to convince my parents to pitch in, they might provide my brother and I with sufficient funds to find products we think would fetch a high price in Fodlan. I may return with just as many goods as I bring to sell!”

“Hm. Well, the only thing I still have from Almyra is a bit of cloth, and it’s gotten real torn up. It would be nice to have something else, so…if you see anything there you think I’d like…”

Ignatz’s eyes lit up. “Oh yes yes! It’s always nice to have something from where you came. I will search and find the best thing to remind you of Almyra!”

Cyril did not share the excitement. “Just be sure it’s something _I_ would like. If you bring me a painting of another woman you fancy, I’d give it right back.”

The comment made Ignatz turn a bright red. “Ah ha ha C-Cyril! I’ll have you know I paint landscapes and buildings just as much as I do people!”

Cyril grinned. “I guess it’s just a coincidence I never find you painting them then huh?”

“Ah, no I just, like to be far away from people when I’m not paining them…regardless, I will get something that the locals would approve of.”

A quiet chuckle escaped the Almyran’s mouth. “All right. Thanks a lot Ignatz. If you’re going to do that, I feel bad having you also help me work here, so why don’t you get back to your painting, and I’ll take care of the cathedral in return?”

Back during the academy days, Ignatz would have insisted otherwise. “Sure thing! Thanks a lot Cyril. When this war’s over…I’m going to miss you.”

Now Cyril was the one surprised. He was not expecting such a sentimental comment. “Oh. Um…yeah, it’s certainly going to be different here.”

Ignatz smirked. “Ah sorry for putting you on the spot there. Go ahead and get back to your work. Thanks for talking with me about the future. I hope that years from now, we can come together and talk again like this.”

Cyril smiled, something he was becoming more comfortable with. “Yeah, me too. Take care Ignatz.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth of seven short stories I wrote for Cyril Week.
> 
> I really liked the supports between these two, so you could call this my interpretation of what an A support between them would look like. I liked getting to write them not just interacting, but also as two individuals who have grown as people.


End file.
